1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronics exterior case and a projector having the exterior case.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, so-called three-plate type projector has been known, which is provided with a dichroic mirror for separating a light beam irradiated by a light source lamp into three color lights, three liquid crystal panels for modulating each color light in accordance with image information and a cross dichroic prism for combining the light beam modulated by the respective liquid crystal panels for enhancing luminance of the projected image.
When presentation etc. is conducted using the projector, an operation panel provided on the projector body may be directly operated. However, in an ordinary case, an operator stands beside a screen apart from the projector body and remotely operates the projector using a remote controller.
Further, in recent years, a mobile type projector has been developed in response to a demand for reduction in size and weight as well as enhancing the luminance. Such mobile type projector is carried with a remote controller being annexed.
However, when such mobile type projector is carried, the remote controller is often forgotten to be carried therewith. A storage for accommodating the remote controller may be provided on the outside of an exterior case for accommodating the projector body. However, in such arrangement, the size of the projector increases, thus spoiling portability thereof.
Such problem is not restricted to a projector but also recognized in the other electronics such as game machine and camera.